Grandmaster yoda
Yoda fights Darth sidious in coruscant---> Use the force shrek -Grandmaster yoda to shrek 'The greatest teacher, failure is." ...'' -Grandmaster yoda to shrek Grandmaster yoda was a species of his species(which is unknown,some people call them tridactyl).He was born in 1503.He also had a son named baby yoda who would follow in his dads footsteps.His wife was yaddle,another member of the Yoda species. Biography '''Early life: Grandmaster Yoda was born in 1503.He had no known parents.His original home(which nobody knows to this day)was destroyed by the eye of sin order.Grandmaster yoda was good with the force and he didnt want to get angry and join the sith order using the dark side.He was fallen into depression.He found out that fear leads to anger ,anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering so he could not be afraid. Finding a master: Yoda needed a master so he could train to kill the illuminati.However,there was no masters he could find but all of the sudden he found a man named Danny devito who would become his master.they had a strong connection and they trained like every single day.Danny devito knew that Yoda was strong. Raiding the base: Grandmaster Yoda and Danny devito eventually raided the illuminati headquarters for a item called The cosmic cube.It was said it could control ANYTHING and if illuminati got the cosmic cube,there would be major consequences.They eventually got to the Illuminati(not spoiling this fight too haha). Telling back story's: Danny told yoda that his family,city and friends were destroyed.The same thing happened to Yoda.They became very good friends. Finding Bill cipher: After the battle on oblivion 2,His master Danny devito was in the woods when all of the sudden,his master found a triangular guy.They did not know the name of this Triangular Guy,So danny talked to him and his name was bill cipher actually.Yoda has studied a lot about the omniverse and he knew that Bill was evil because he used to be illuminati's apprentice.It turned out since Illuminati's army killed bill's Brother,He betrayed the Eye of sin order.Yoda knew that something was not right about this guy...Bill cipher told both of them that he was being hunted down,at at midnight,Aku,a spy from the eye of sin order found all three of them because of bill cipher................... The spy: A member from the Eye of sin order named Aku,who was literally nicknamed the deathmonger was spying on Danny devito and Yoda.Yoda sensed him with the force and they Dueled.Danny told yoda to stop,but it was too late.Aku Used a energy repulse and yoda and danny and bill all got them knocked out.The spy then captured them and took them into their base,They were in trouble........ Jailbreak: After aku captured them,yoda woke up to found out that they were in Illuminati's base planet Oblivion.Yoda started arguing with bill but eventually Bill blasted them out.They all crawled into a vent and saw Illuminati's throne room.Yoda still complained in the vent but Bill was fine with Yoda's raving and ranting.However His Master Danny was not ok with it.They eventually got into the Arsenal and got blasters because there weapons all got taken away before they put them in the cell.They all killed 3 guards and got their armor.They had to take the training route in order to get Out of the place because the training room had a shortcut to the loading dock.They all got into the loading dock But Illuminati sensed it,causing him to send all the guards too Yoda,Danny,And Bill.They all got their weapons because it was close to them and they killed them.However aku summoned tentacles to pin them to the wall and Aku and charged the beam.However Bill saved them and they returned back to Yoda's home planet which was Danny and Yoda's base.Category:Gods Category:Masters Category:Holy saviors Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Canon Category:Major Characters Category:Rebel members Category:Major characters Category:Characters